Vicarious
by Fraulein Eule
Summary: Not really sure what to write here.


**I have so many idea's right now that it's crazy. So I decided that maybe working on this one will be more fun. You have been warned, this will contain cussing so I suggest that you be at least 18 or older.**

 **This will contain gore, blood, violence, triggers and possible spoilers.**

 **Scarpetta Kurosaki belong to me.**

 **Lupin The Third Belongs to Monkey Punch.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **Entry [[ 00: 19 ]]**

 _" Can you see that you are lost without me?"_

 _That was the last thing I heard my father say to me as I ran out of the house, trying so hard not to look back as what was happening to him. They had finally found him, in a little house just north of the mountains in an isolated village outside the wall. At the time, I was only eleven so I had to thrive on my own if I wanted to beat the odds. My father, he was a good man or at least at the time I thought he was. I was so blinded by every good deed he was doing for me after my mother died, I didn't stop to analyze the situation. I never stopped to ask how he got bruises on his face or that mass blooming red stain that was forming though his shirt. I didn't bother to pester him about his walkabouts because I didn't want to pry into his life, like mother did when they were still happy. He would always use my middle name instead of the name that was actually given to me by birth, something he always does to spite my mother._

 _I started to become furious with him after he wasn't returning home when I needed him most._

 _He said ; Amelia, I don't expect you to forgive me or even help me, but for the love of god, don't be like me._

 _I told him that wasn't my name and told him to call me by my birth name if he was to even speak to me._

 _He seemed almost perplexed by my request and tossed it aside as if the conversation had no meaning for him. He wasn't himself anymore, he wasn't my father in fact, that man died with my mother as a way to stay with her. I began to hate him more every day, but he was still my father none that less. I just had to tolerate him until I was old enough to move on my own and start my own life. He wasn't weak, but ruthless and blunt when it came to certain subjects in life. I tried so hard not to be anything like him, I tried to be better than him because I knew that I would hate myself if I was to even be on his level._

 _I failed._

 _They killed him, the military police that found us in our little home away from the walls. They decided that they were going to do the same thing to me, but I managed to get away. I ran into the forest, bare foot and alone once again, but this time it was permanent. I was so terrified of being killed that I decided if they were going to kill me, I might as well give them the same favor. I didn't understand why they had killed my father until the last man stand spoke of his crimes. I wasn't disappointed or angry in fact, I was overcome by a sense of joy and acceptance. When I plunged the knife into his chest, he screamed to the point where I had to step on his throat and break his windpipe. I told him he deserved it, for killing my father and that he should have stayed behind the wall. He told me in his wheezing that he had children of his own, but I didn't care I was caught in the moment and just slit his throat so he would stop talking._

 _I never regretted that and I never felt guilt for doing it._

* * *

 **[ Present, May 6 ? ]**

I hit cold and harsh pavement.

My breath was knocked out with each tumble and my hands failed to protect my face, causing a slight skid along the wide sidewalk. Everything was raw and I stayed unmoved because I knew that bastard would try and shoot me again like he had when I was in mid air. I dodge his first bullet, but the second one went into my ODM gear causing it to malfunction and hit a wall before going down. The fall air was crisp tonight with leaves scudding across the pavement in front of me making the sweet, burnt scent of decay pass by every so often. It didn't help that the clouds were thin and the moon was at its fullest making everything pale and well lit for my attacker to find me.

Ah shit, I'm not even on the ground, just on a rooftop with shit slanted shingles.

None the less, I make sure to move around and make my way back where I need to be, there was no way I was going to die out here without a fight. Of course I was sore, but forcing myself to get up and fight back was more important to me at the moment. None of the blades had been damaged, thank god, but my celebration as cut short by a familiar sound and my reaction was to run like hell despite my pain. There had to be a place, somewhere that was big and easy to maneuver my gear if I had to fight this guy up close, right now he was hiding like a fucking coward. This city was too big and I had a hard time keep track of where he might be at, all I could tell was that he was behind me and trying to move to the side of me to get a better shot. Worst case, I could be shot in the leg, maybe the spine or somewhere that's not protected. Using my gear would be too risky, but trying was the only thing to keep me alive at the moment so might as well.

Taking aim at the wall in front of me, I shot both of my hooks to the building and shot back up into the air again, doing a few curves to throw his aim off and failed. Being careless was something people would avoid, but me? No, it was as if I was asking to die at the moment and made the miscalculation of my speed. Not only did one of my hooks not take a good grasp on the brick, but I was also head towards a church window and could feel the pain that I was about to endure ahead of time.

" Well, fuck me. "

I did the best protection position I could think of and felt the translucent shards exploding around me.

 **CRASH!**

I didn't have time to harden my skin and was tossed around hitting the hard carpet and feeling excruciating pain on the left side of my body. Yeah, there was now pieces of glass jammed into my fucking hip thanks to that white haired asshole. Holding back any kind of noise was almost impossible by this point, oh that agony. Turning over to my back, I could see the large shards of green and amber surrounded my sore and stiff body, I could feel and see a scarlet bloom invading my shirt. I took a sharp breath of air as if I had been just submerged from the deepest part of the ocean, twitching fingers grasped the spot to stop it from getting worse. In my mind, I knew my attacker would show no mercy and was probably watching me suffer before he decided to put a final bullet in me.

What a shit way to go out.

So many unanswered questions were wrapped around my head, but I really didn't want to ask why this guy decided to go after me. Coughing made things worse for me when I made the attempt to sit up and take a gander at my surroundings. I felt the pulsing of pain go in and out the open wound, still trying to keep my cries to myself.

" S-stay awake. "

I tell myself this, trying to find some reason to claw myself back up to life and kick this guys ass. Maybe this was meant to be and I was being punished for everything I did to myself and others. No, that's stupid to think about those sort of thing since I was just trying to avoid admitting that I had been careless once again. Trying to think back to who I pissed off, but those assholes were too easy to take care of or were killed by someone else. The more I was thinking, my pain was trying to pull me away from my daze and warn me of tragedy coming my way. It was getting annoying then it was painful.

Hey look at you, all helpless and with no one to help you. If you were smart girly you would let me out.

Oh god, no, Not him. Like I didn't have enough issue's keeping my hunger under control, but now the voice?

Get your ass up and fight!

Sickness or just the feeling or it was something I tend to avoid, but with my blurred vision, aching body and dazed state, it was amazing I could move anywhere. The gear weighting me down wasn't too helpful, but I needed it if I was ever going to leave, but I had a feeling that would be awhile. The guy never stated his name, in fact, he never even came down from his little crow's nest to properly introduce himself. I got a hold of the long red curtain and pulled myself up straight and held on for dear life to keep myself steady. My legs made a snapping sound, almost like small twigs you step on when you just entered a forest, but less echoes to it. It would seem the smell of autumn was following me everywhere I go, but it was much stronger becasue of a door being opened.

Please let it be a priest.

* * *

It wasn't a priest, but someone was watching from afar, but hadn't decided to move an inch for fear that he would be discovered by the injured. Maybe that was a terrible thing to do, but it wasn't like this person mattered to them in any way. He watched her move around in agony, but she managed to get herself off the ground and near a hiding place from whoever was hunting her. The first to notice her was the partner in crime since the noise had distracted them from doing their actual job. He was waiting to see what she would do and notice the strange gear that she was wearing.

Should he intervene would she go with him to that safe place?

He wasn't even sure how long she had to live, but it would seem that shock and adrenaline had a part to play in her movement's. From the way she was standing, she looked like she was ready to attack at any moment and only hoped it was the person that was after her. She didn't look like she was in her right state of mind, yet she remained focused on a task given to her. The place was in shamble's due to her unexpected entrance, glass everywhere and some knocked over chairs in her reckless wake. Survival seemed to be the only key for her at this time and he wished her the best, but right now he had to go and meet his partner. He knew where she was hiding, but he was fighting the urge to help because it could be a trap. Most people would have helped by now, but he wasn't like most people, in fact, he was paranoid and cautious of what to do.

Screw it.

* * *

No, there's no way in hell he was already here.

It was the presence of a man alright a very armed and dangerous one too, just hiding behind a tiller looking back at me. At least I think he might be, it's hard to tell with the eerie vibe this place was giving off. He knew I was already there, hiding like a scared little kitten from a harsh storm that wasn't passing anytime soon. I thought about pretending not to see him and maybe just walk by, but that was a risk I wasn't willing to take. It was either going to die in this place or try fighting off my offender with every last drop of fight I have. I took my gear off, taking hold of one of the blades as a sad attempt to protect myself. My thoughts of a plan were shot to hell when I heard moment coming my way and felt panic settle its way into my chest.

 **Shit shit shit!**

I forced myself to disappear into the thicket of scarlet curtains, moving around on my knees and searching for the wall. I soon realized that I was going around in a circle, but it was large enough for me to get away from whoever and I eventually stood up to flatten myself to the wall and make my way around the circular trend of concrete. I was in the center when I decided to take a peek at the attacker, but he wasn't what I had expected him to be. Somehow everything about him changed, there was no way this was the same guy after me, especially when he pulled out his gun. He started moving the curtain around and seemed almost disappointed that I wasn't in my original spot and I kept moving to see if going to the other side would help me. All I had to do was make it to the door, get the hell out of here and maybe retrieve my gear another time. Sounds of metal got my attention, taking another peek from the veil I could see that he was picking it up and looking at it. He placed most of it on the table to get a better look, but still had his gun out, ready to take anything out that might make any moment's or sound.

Shit, this blows, I really need my ODM gear to get home too.

My mental cursing had to wait another day, but I was feeling a tad defensive when he kept putting his slender fingers all over my blades and gas tank. Killing him would be a stupid thing to do, with my sad state and only a damn blade to protect myself, there was no way I stood a chance. The doors opened up again, but this time the man flinched and hid where I was, but one the opposite side. The footsteps were heavy and laced with confidence, making me sweat again as I gripped the curtain, forcing to look away. Standing still was starting to hurt and so was inching closer to the wall, but I was almost home free and took a chance to exit from the side again. I hauled ass down the side just to make it to the exit, not bothering to care if someone was following me or not.

I wanted out.

I could feel eyes on me, but didn't bother to turn around since my goal of escape was met.


End file.
